


Ruano kids

by starboyksy00



Series: university boys [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Fic, Dank, I Tried, M/M, and failed again, college fic, guys if you cringe easily dont read this, i just never learn, i just wanted to fic rant, many of my fic pet peeves are here, my feelings for soonwoo wow
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyksy00/pseuds/starboyksy00
Summary: Marupok si Soonyoung—well marupok din naman si Wonwoo—so the rupok-ness is mutual.





	Ruano kids

**Author's Note:**

> Guys di ko man lang basa at edit to. So ano baka matrigger kayo ha kasi very triggering yung writing style at everything abt it. Tapos super crack. Wala na finish na.

_Pumasa si Soonyoung._

Putangina talaga. Who would’ve thought na papasa siya ng UPCAT, na kasama siya sa 3,500 na kinuha over sa 85,000 students na nag-apply. Pero gaya nga ng sinabi niya wala lang, the UP environment isn’t for him. He really just took the test for the sake of it. Okay na yun for bragging rights, marami pang mas deserving at mas pangarap yung UP kaysa sakanya.

Plot twist kasi pumasa nga siya ng UP engineering pero waitlisted naman siya sa UST engineering. Siya nga tong USTSHS pero na-waitlist siya. Good news, pinasa din naman niya yung DCAT.

Maarte lang talaga si Soonyoung kaya pinagpipilitan niya yung UST kahit sa UST pa mismo siya na waitlist. Wala eh pureblood thomasian.

“I bleed black and gold,” sabi niya sabay chant ng hymm. Iniinsist niya kasi talaga na since di niya pinasa yung UST engineering at na waitlist siya. Doon niya gusto magcollege.

Originally kasi since si Mingyu nag-Benilde Architecture na, tapos si Minghao nag-AB Psych sa Taft, tapos since si Seungcheol naman ay local na sa Velasco sa Taft. Bakit di na lang siya mag-DLSU taft diba? Mas madami siyang friends dun plus higher year na si Cheol sa major niya. Everyday happy t. Charot.

“Masochist alam mo, ang arte mo,” sabi ni Jihoon sabay inom ng iced latte niya. Minsan napapaisip talaga si Soonyoung bakit naging friends sila ni Jihoon. _Asan yung love? Is this what real friendship is?_

“You know, the other day you were so sure na mag-lala salle ka na tapos now, you change your mind dahil lumabas lang USTET results. Napaka-indecisive.” Sabi ni Mingyu accusatory.

Plot twist din kasi si Mingyu di na tumuloy magstates. Na-waitlist siya sa Stanford at pumasa naman siya ng NYU pero ayun sabi nga niya nafefeel na daw niya yung vibes. Halos karamihan ng atenean friends niya nag-uni sa states. Hindi niya cup of tea yun. Ayaw niyang mag ‘conform’. _Ugh first world problems._

Mas lalo din nagintensify yung feelings niya para magcollege sa UST kasi pareho sila ng major at year ni Junhui. Okay na yun sabay silang magstress out dalawa sa differential equations. Atleast if summer capital nga tong Ruano gaya nung sabi sakanila nung STEM SHS sila, sure naman si Soonyoung na magkasama sila ni Junnie.

So totoo lang kasi nadisappoint siya ng sobra kasi biruin mo yun sa UST pa siya na waitlist, mismong alma mater niya nireject siya. Kaya ayun talagang nag hintay siya ng full force till i-announce kung kasali ba siya sa naipasa ng waitlist.

Iba yung feeling na pumasa siya, parang ang gaan. Parang meant to be talaga. Parang UST is the place to be talaga.

Months later foreshadowing pala na kaya siya nasa UST for college, kaya pala hindi siya lumipat ng La Salle or UP kasi charan, si Wonwoo pala UST engg din. Isa pa ulit na plot twist, Civil engineering din yung love of his life.

_Eto na yung sinabi ni Lord. Di talaga pa-awat. Lord naman, burger lang talaga hiningi ko. Dati binigyan mo na ako ng cheese burger with fries at sundae, Lord masyado mo naman ata akong mahal ngayon may pa-banana sundae ka pa with a cherry on top._

So ganito kasi yan, kinilig kasi si Soonyoung masyado nung nagtext si Wonwoo kinagabihan ng UPCAT unfortunately di na maretrieve yung data ng phone niya, nalaglag kasi niya sa toilet bowl yung phone niya after mabasa yung text. Masyado mang romcom at cliché pero wala eh medyo bangag —honestly, di lang medyo, super bangag talaga— si Soonyoung. Ni hindi man lang siya pinagreply bago niya nalaglag. So there’s that. Sobrang nakakaalibadbad talaga pag naalala niya yun. 

Pero kasi destiny na talaga ngayon odiba bonggang bonggang face slap at hampas na talaga yung ginawa ni Lord sa kanya ngayon na nagroarientation. Kasama niya si Junhui nung nakita niya si Wonwoo. Nahampas niya at natulak si Junnie sa gulat at kilig nung nakita niya si Wonwoo, bonus pa na magclassmates nga ata sila.

Super gwapo ng college boy Wonwoo. Iba yung charms. Ang fresh, fresh naman na siya dati pero more on boyish fresh. Ngayon kasi wow, ang _f r e s h_. Parang ang sarap mahalin, alagaan, paliguan, luhuran at iba pa. Pero hindi tayo nsfw dito, let’s keep this dank, fluffy and sweet pero malandi.

Naconfirm niya nga nung pagbalik nila ng classroom for their respective majors eh si Wonwoo naglalakad sa direction niya. Sabay upo sa tabi niya nung pinabilog na sila tapos get to know each other sa class. Eto yung tea guys, hindi lang sila parehong CE, pareho din sila ng class ngayong first year (possibly sa next years din pag-magjowa na sila diba)

Di niya alam kung magtatago ba siya or pa-cool pero bahala na si Lord tutal major pakilig naman si Lord sa lovelife niya, eto ba yung kapalit ng tagtuyot sa lovelife niya ng 18 years, di naman siya nagrereklamo baka bawiin. Malinaw pa sa memory ni Soonyoung yung sabi niya sa friends niya paglabas nila ng arch of the centuries nung senior high.

“Okay guys kahit mga walang hiya kayong malalandi kong kaibigan, di ako gagaya sa inyo. Di ako lalandi, lalaude muna ako. Math muna over landi.”

“Bakit pa if kaya mo naman magmulti-task,” sabi ni Jihoon.

“Yun na nga eh, hindi ko kaya.”

 

“Hi! Soonyoung, right? Remember me? I’m Wonwoo, yung seatmate mo nung UPCAT.” sabi ni Wonwoo sakanya nung binigyan sila ng moment to socialize for a bit. Socialize for a bit daw, sus wag na. Diresto mahalan na lang.

‘Pero kasi parang, marupok ako. Wag na lang maglaude. Landi na lang muna. The grass is greener on the other side.’ Sa isip ni Soonyoung habang sumaside look kay Wonwoo.

Okay, ang gwapo talaga niya alam na nating lahat yun. Given na yun. Marupok din si Soonyoung. Given na din yun.

So nung humarap si Wonwo sakanya tapos tumawa ng may nose crinkle dahil sa joke nung isang senior facilitator nila. Wala na guys ang ibang level na ang karupukan ni Soonyoung.

Okay official na to guys. Sobrang mahal na mahal na ni Lord si Soonyoung bumibingo na siya. 


End file.
